The Grinch (2018 movie)
Michael LeSieur (screenplay) Thomas Swerdlow (screenplay) |release=November 9, 2018 |runtime= |rating=PG |available=}} The Grinch (also know as Dr. Seuss' the Grinch) is a CGI animated movie adaptation of ' storybook , developed by .The WRAP: Universal to Release New 'Grinch' Movie, 'Despicable Me 3' in 2017 It is the studio's second film adaptation of a Dr. Seuss book, the first being 2012's . stars as the voice of the Grinch. It was originally scheduled to be released on November 10, 2017, but in June 2016, it was pushed back to November 9, 2018. Synopsis In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called the Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch's only friend is his loyal pet dog, Max, and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother, Donna, is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. She at first decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother but after encountering the Grinch, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas just around the corner, all the Whoville festivities force the Grinch to recall his sad childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in a run down orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from frenemy Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a wife and child. With a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap. Her request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to take his sadness away, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. Cindy at first believes she's to blame because she 'caught' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together in song. The Grinch and Max hear the singing and the Grinch is puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the Whos and apologizes before going back to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Songs * "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" (2018 version) - covered by Tyler, The Creator with a backup children's choir * "I Am The Grinch" - performed by Tyler, The Creator * "Christmas in Hollis" - performed by * "Zat You Santa Claus?" - performed by and His Banshees of Blue Cast Gallery CGI Grinch.jpg Grinch 2018 teaser image.png Grinch 2018 teaser_poster.jpg Screen-Shot-2018-03-12-at-4.31.54-PM-750x500.png benedict-cumberbatch-santa-claus-the-grinch-03-600x350.png The-Grinch-2018-poster.jpg Grinch with Santa cookie.jpg christmas-grinch-fb.jpg grinch-the-2018-still-03_756_426_81_s.jpg the-grinch-trailer-1-700x300.jpg tumblr_pc5en47W5y1tcp3peo1_1280.png grinch-trailer3.jpg Grinch-5-600x251.jpg the-grinch-trailer-3.jpg Screenshot-275.png 122926.jpg the-grinch.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-2018-official-trailer-two-image-01.jpg 12_midi.jpg grinch-lg.png grinch2018-e1537701372582.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-8.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-9.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-10.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-12.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-14.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-16.jpg dr-seuss-the-grinch-movie-HD-stills-17.jpg я_2018-06-25-14h49m48s415-1200.jpg 7e5d0979-4bbe-4276-b980-c9b10b883f6a-VPC_THE_GRINCH_DESK_THUMB.jpg 299131276-4.jpg 299131197-2.jpg grinch-the-2018-still-02_758_426_81_s_c1.jpg The Grinch (2018) 2.png Video THE GRINCH Official Teaser Trailer (2018) Animated Movie HD The Grinch - Official Trailer (HD) The Grinch - Official Trailer 2 (HD) The Grinch - Official Trailer 3 HD References External links * Category:Movies Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Remakes Category:Universal Studios Category:2018 releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Comedy Movies